A Star of a Different Name
by RealisticRabbit18
Summary: In which Dudley Dursley becomes someone else. Two-shot. open to anyone who's interested in using it.
1. Chapter 1 (04-28 19:49:38)

**In which Greg Universe and Dudley Dursley are the same person** **XxxxxxX**

When Dudley Dursley was a child, he had felt like he was on top of the world.

And why wouldn't he? His parents loved him to pieces, he had tons of friends, he got whatever he wanted whenever he asked for it, but….

But he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

Perhaps it's how his parents whispered in low, fervent tones behind the door in the kitchen, or perhaps it's how they avoided the cupboard door like there was a horrible monster in it's shadowy depths, he didn't know, but what he did know was that there was something in there his parents didn't want him to see, and he was going to find out what it was.

That night after his mother had tucked him into bed and his father had read him a story about a knight that slayed an evil witch and rescued a princess, he waited until he knew they were fast asleep before sneaking downstairs to the cupboard.

He stalled for only moment, and in which that time he stared with uncertainty at the small door, before puffing up his chest in determination. He undid the latch slowly and with shaking hands opened the door.

What he found inside was both overwhelming and extraordinary disappointing at the same time and despite himself he couldn't help but deflate and slump his shoulders in disappointment.

He had expected something like treasure, or perhaps a secret pathway that lead to a princess like in his storybook.

What he saw was an ordinary cupboard, with pipes above and cleaning supplies littering the floor in a hazardous mess. What was unexpected was the ratty mattress and the tiny figure curled up on it, eyeing him with bright green eyes.

Dudley froze under the gaze before once again screwing up his courage and shuffling closer. The person was a girl, now that Dudley was close enough to see, and had black messy hair that stopped just before touching her skinny shoulders. Her eyes were a bright, gleaming green that burned at him through the dark. The girl shifted and Dudley saw a vicious, jagged scar zig-zagging down her forehead.

At the sight of the scar Dudley felt a strange, ugly feeling twist in his chest for the first time in his life.

 _Why couldn't he have a cool scar like that?_

Shaking the feeling off, Dudley stared at the girl with a small frown.

"Who are you?" He asked her, frowning further when she didn't answer. A sudden thought came to him.

"Are you a princess?" He questioned excitedly, grinning proudly when the girls eyes widened at his, in his opinion, correct conclusion. "I knew it! I knew something was in here and was right! I-"

He was cut off by a creaking from upstairs and the girl quickly pushing him out and closing the door behind him. He stared in confusion before scowling.

"Fine," He snapped out angrily. "Stay by yourself then." Dudley crossed his arms and huffed, stomping his way up the stairs and into his room.

The next day he told his parents about the rude girl in the cupboard that pushed him out, oblivious to the sudden deafening silence from his parents as he rambled on about her.

He looked up when he had finished his tirade, expecting his parents to give him their feedback back as always, only to shake in his seat at the sight of his father.

Vernon Dursley was a big man, with a dark brown hair and mustache. To Dudley he had always been what a man should be; Hard working, proud, happy, etc.

For as long as Dudley could remember his dad has always been his hero; his idol.

But looking into the crimson face of his enraged father, his massive frame towering over both him and his mother, it made him feel something toward his father he thought he would never feel: Fear.

And He will do anything to have it not directed toward him.

 **XxxxxX**

Ever since he told his parents about the girl, things have changed.

The first was that they had let the girl out and had enrolled her into school with him.

Dudley hated it. He hated how the girl made everything different. He hated how his parents have changed because of her. He hated her.

It seemed like everyone was laughing at him; like they knew something was wrong and was mocking him for it. The teachers had called his parents several times over his behavior and later, his slipping grades.

But it wasn't his fault! It wasn't! He just-he just doesn't understand it, Math, English; none of it! They wanted him to do things he didn't know how to do and than mocked him when he didn't get it right! It frustrated and enraged him to no end!

His parents were of course on his side. How could they torment their son like this? He didn't do anything wrong, he was just rambunctious and distracted! Dudley didn't need special attention, he's smart and will get it in no time.

Feeling empowered by his parents and their words and actions, he continued on and even began bullying other kids with his newfound gang, instilling fear in many who knew of them.

His favorite target was the girl, or as his parents called her, The Freak.

One day he had cornered Freak, a proud grin on his face as he saw the fearful expression on her face. He reared his fist back ready to punch her with everything he had, to punish her for making everything different-

Only to falter when he saw the scared expression on her face change from a tired, resigned look for what's to come. His mind flashed back to his father and his towering rage, how scared he had felt at the sight, and he began to lower his fist.

Behind him he could hear his friends calling out to him and he quickly pulled his fist back and swung it forward to smash it into her face before his friends could see his moment of weakness.

His father had never been prouder when he heard what happened, beaming from ear to ear and happily instructing him on how to form a fist properly so he doesn't hurt himself as badly next time around.

His mother hadn't said a word, but the small fond smile she gave him said it all.

Dudley had found himself feeling hollow despite the praise for the first time in his young life. It's a feeling that will stay with him for many years.

 **XxxxxX**

Dudley Dursley had been eleven years old when he discovered Magic for the first time.

He thought it was supposed to be something amazing, something that was wondrous, even despite his parents saying otherwise on the matter.

He should have listened to them.

The reality is that magic was… terrifying. It had hurt him, that massive man with the wild face and beard had used it to give him a pig's tail. Dudley had heard the man's comment about him being too much of pig already to be transformed completely amidst the screaming and running around, and has seen his cousin's answering smile in return.

Both the man and his cousin had already left and now his parents were talking rapidly on finding a doctor to remove the pig's tail. The couldn't do anything until a boat came around though.

By the time he was able to return home, his parents had called several doctors until they found one who was willing to cut it off discreetly. The surgeon hadn't said anything to him when they met, and the blank expression he held was enough to make Dudley uneasy around him for the entire time, but in the end the tail came off.

In the time that his cousin, Hari as he found out later was her name, was gone, everything seemed to go back to normal.

His parents were back to being the doting parents, and he still hung out with his gang.

His new school though… his new school was awful.

He had thought it would be like before, where he could hit anybody he liked and do whatever he wanted. Instead he found out the kids were all bigger and stronger than him, and, unlike him, has parents high enough in society that any "mistakes" could be swept under the carpet.

Dudley found himself being bullied for his weight more often than not.

He had found himself getting involved with substances and events he never really thought he would be involved in. All those kids he brutally maimed...

When they both returned during the summers, with Hari becoming colder and colder due to school and his parents treatment through the years, and himself becoming crueler and crueler, it all changed when those… demons attacked them.

The way those cold boney fingers grasped his face…. Their shredded cloaks… the horrible, empty feeling, like he was never gonna be happy again…it changed him.

That day as he watched his father scream in Hari 's face, his whole massive frame shaking as if he was going to brutally attack her, he came to startling conclusion.

He didn't want to be Dudley Dursley anymore.

 **XxxxxX**

Dudley Dursley didn't disappear until he was in College.

He had wanted to go to College in America and his parents reluctantly agreed, even paying for the whole thing. Truthfully he had wanted to get away from everything, his parents especially. They were still pretty cold to him when they discovered Hari and him were in contact with each other.

It turns out that leaving the country for college was the best decision he ever made.

It wasn't until College he discovered his love for music. It wasn't until College that he began to dream about being a famous rockstar. He had written song after song, came up with note after note, until each of his songs were as amazing as they were in his head. He was proud of each and every one of them. He had spent hours and hours learning how to play any instrument that caught his interest, and he kept practicing until his fingers bled on the guitar strings and all he wanted to do was sleep for days on end.

He never worked so hard for anything in his life, not even boxing.

He had never wanted anything so much in his life.

It wasn't until he met Marty that he felt like his dream might become reality.

Marty had taken him under his wing after sitting in on a gig Dudley had gotten himself. He had introduced himself and asked if Dudley needed a manager. He couldn't say yes fast enough. The first thing out of Mart's mouth was that they needed to change Dudley's name, to his surprise. Marty had told him that his name was too…

Marty didn't finish his sentence, but he didn't need to. Dudley understood.

And so Dudley Dursley ceased to exist and Greg Universe was born.

He was relieved, he much prefered being Greg Universe.

Dudley Dursley had been a monster with a past to match. He had done things that would have made many flinch and had been a spoilt brat that relied on his parents for everything.

But Greg Universe…

Greg Universe was free. Greg was a confident, if not downright cocky, rockstar that relied on no one. He had an awesome van with his own logo and an awesome long mane of hair.

He loved being Greg Universe.

Soon he dropped out of College and traveled the road with his manager and friend Marty, ignoring any calls from his furious parents and feeling happier than he's ever been.

His phone layed shattered to pieces on a road.

 **XxxxxX**

If there was anything his father taught him, it was how to treat woman. It's strange, that such an intolerant man actually knew how to treat anyone with any decency at all, But Greg guessed he would have to in order to successfully date and then marry his mother. Even when he was a child his father had always treated his mother lovingly and respectfully.

Greg had been with others during his nomadic life. Some he loved and others he simply liked. But he treated all of them with respect down to the end.

Marty was different in this regard. He played with others and their feelings like Greg plays his guitar. To be honest, Greg was sure Marty has at least a few kids with how much he likes to fool around. It was one of the few things they fight over constantly.

In fact, it had been a running gag to Marty that Greg had a preference for big women, but Greg couldn't really look at skinny women without thinking of his mother.

When Greg met Rose Quartz he had never been more struck by anyone in his life. She had been the only one to show up for his concert in Beach City, and had came up to talk to him after the show. Greg had never seen anyone like her in his life. She had been big, with curly pink hair, and dark eyes.

In Greg's opinion, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever met.

It wasn't until later that he discovered the magical part of her, and while he was scared he shoved it down deep. He cared too much about Rose to let his fear control him.

Though honestly he could do without Pearl belittling him.

He wondered if this was how Hari felt around his mother.

 **XxxxxX**

With Rose, Greg became the person he always wanted to be.

He had long ago told her who he was before he was Greg, and what kind of person he used to be. She had kissed him then after his story and pulled back to stare at him with starry eyes and a soft grin, saying that he wasn't that person anymore and that he chose to be some else., something that not even humans choose to do often.

Soon days became months, and months became years. Greg has lived for many years in Beach City, even after his wife's death, a dark day for him with the only positive being his son's birth.

His son Steven had been the only light of his life after Rose died, and if didn't have him Greg wasn't sure he would have been able to continue on. The Gems had been cold and resentful toward him ever since and he had kept Steven away from them in his early years in fear they might treat him the same.

It had been one of reasons he named Hari godmother in case something happened to him.

After many emotional breakdowns, confrontations, and life threatening events, they somehow found a way to get back on even ground, and Greg and Pearl even found themselves being friends.

One day Greg got a call from Steven.

Steven had called his dad and claimed a woman was at the barn for Greg. Greg, surprised by this, drove his van and the Gems to the barn where he was met with an unexpected sight.

"Hello Greg."

"Hari?!?"


	2. Chapter 2: When Stars Collide

Steven had Hari's smile.

It was such a small detail, something that would have easily went unnoticed if Greg hadn't been paying attention, but seeing Hari again after so many years and with his son nearby had Greg hyper aware of every little detail in a way that he never thought he could be.

Seeing them together like this, he could honestly see the family resemblance and it made a small, unknown part of him relax.

The Gems had always, always, talked about how Steven was so much like his mother both in appearance and personality, to the point that Greg himself found himself hard pressed to find any resemblance between them at all. He knew it was ridiculous of him to think this way, ridiculous to think they had no similarities when Steven was practically the spitting image of him, but he couldn't help it. He had only seen Rose when looking at Steven, maybe not to the extension the Gems had, but he had still seen Rose in Steven's features and mannerisms more often than not.

But Steven had Hari's smile, the very same smile had had seen in pictures of his Aunt Lily, and later in faded photos of his grandfather that his mother had shown him when he was a child.

If Greg was being honest with himself, Both Hari and Steven had the same, kind and giving nature.

Maybe that's why he felt making Hari the godmother of Steven was the right decision.

Hari's bemused expression at her new godmother status, alongside having Steven's expression light up like a firework, made it worth it.

 **XxxxxxX**

Hari looked like she hadn't aged past her late twenties. Greg couldn't help but sulk at the unfairness of it all.

She dangled in the air with a mildly annoyed expression on her face, as if being snatched up by a massive hand of water was just a minor inconvenience, rather than the mind blowing phenomenon he always viewed the casual show of Gem magic. Her dark, wild hair, streaked with a few strands of silver,fluttered in the breeze. Brilliant, fire-green eyes burned down at them with an emotion Greg couldn't quite place.

The scar that he once had been jealous of was now a silvery-white, faded with time. Greg was glad. He knew how much suffering it had caused Hari through their younger years.

A tug on his hand had him looking down into the expectant dark eyes of his son.

"Sorry Shtu-ball, did you say something?" He inquired, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. Steven shot him a confused look but nodded all the same.

"I asked if you know her?" Steven asked, furrowing his eyebrows at his dad's odd behavior. He usually only acted this way when he was around Gem stuff.

"Oh yeah, Me and Hari here goes even further back than me and Marty." Greg said with a small chuckle. As if his words were the passcode, Hari abruptly fell from the air, landing with a stumble on her feet. For a moment her legs shook as if they were going to give out, but the moment passed when she straightened up and stretched. Hari shot him a grin and Greg couldn't help but return it twice as wide.

When Steven looked more confused than ever, Greg decided introductions were needed.

"Steven, this is Hari. She's, well, she's my cousin," Greg admitted before rushing out, "and your godmother."

The resulting reactions were a varied jumbled mix of confusion and surprise. The Crystal Gems had an idea on what being a godparent was, having lived on Earth and among the humans for long enough that the concept of a godparent had been came across by them a few times.

Peridot was confused and Lapis was indifferent. Peridot had came across the term before on the internet but had never really looked it up. Lapis didn't know and didn't care. She just knew that if this Hari human tries to hurt Steven, they will be in a world of hurt.

Hari looked completely lost. She didn't understand why Greg would chose her as godmother. They didn't really have a super close bond, they haven't even spoken to each other all that much over the years besides the odd letter. So why her?

Steven… Steven was thrilled.

When Hari had appeared and his Dad introduced her, he had been nervous. He hadn't known his Dad had family and the thought had never really occurred. But…

But he wanted Hari to like him. He wanted his dad's family to like him.

So when Hari's eyes met his, and she smiled softly at him, it felt like he had succeeded without really trying. The Gems had always told him that they believed in him, that he could do anything.

But besides with Garnet and His Dad, he felt like this was one of the rare few times it was true.Plus seeing his Dad joking around with Hari made him look years younger than he actually was.

He wanted Hari to stay, and maybe, maybe, he can make it happen.

 **XxxxxX**

Greg was positive that if Hari and Pearl had met before Pearl and him had become friends, when she was still bitter and resentful over the loss of Rose, they wouldn't have got along nearly as well.

Because back then, Pearl had acted so much like his own mother that it made him want to keep Steven away from her. The insults, the back-handed comments, the condescending attitude…

It would have made Hari absolutely despise her.

But as it, Pearl had become much more tolerant of humans in general and had put behind her any resentment she felt. But the way she was acting somewhat curt toward Hari made Greg think that she must have learned in detail what being a godmother entails.

It seemed that she at least got along with most of the Gems, which was a plus in his book.

 **XxxxxX**

"A family dinner?" Hari questioned, blinking down at Steven in confusion.

Hari wasn't sure what to expect when visiting the Evans Family Barn. It had been a meeting place for her mother's side of the family for years, a family reunion location of sorts. When her grandparents had died, so did the tradition, considering Petunia would sooner burn her own house down than share a table with her sister or anyone like her. The inside of the barn was supposed to be filled with mostly plane parts and tools from her grandparents flying days.

And wasn't that a surprise, to learn she had inherited her love of flying from her grandparents, as well as from her father.

She wasn't expecting to be hauled up in the air by ankle upon setting foot on the land. She hadn't expected two strange beings, one blue and the other green, to come charging out along with a small boy that reminded her a little bit of a puppy. She didn't mind though.

Okay, maybe she could have done without being picked up and then dropped like a bloody rock. But everything else was just a normal day for her.

"Yeah! My dad said that his family used to do it all the time!" Steven beamed, looking pleased with himself. "We can even ask the Gems to come too!"

"I don't know…" Hari trailed off, uncertain.

Steven pouted. "Aw, C'mon, I promise it will be fun." he flashed her the puppy dog eyes.

Hari couldn't help but snort, raising her hands and her dipping head in surrender. Steven cheered happily and grabbed her hand to lead her to where the Gems and Greg had set up a makeshift cooking area using old airplane parts and fuel.

Hari couldn't help but let out an impressed whistle at the sight, even as her hands shot up to cover her ears when it roared to life. Greg flashed a grin.

"if you think this is impressive you should see the other crazy things they have built." He said, nudging her playfully in the side. He laughed when she took a swipe at him.

It was Hari's turn to laugh when Steven crashed in Greg, causing them both to crash into the ground with Steven chattering happily about being allowed to help with the harvest of the fruit and vegetables before running off again when he was called by Pearl.

Greg picked himself off the ground and they both watched as the Gems harvested the fruits and vegetables with casual shows of power.

Finally Greg spoke. "You never explained to me why you're here, ya know." Even though he was still facing toward the fields his eyes were trained on Hari at the corners.

Hari didn't say anything but her smile became strained and tired.

"I know."

When she said nothing more Greg focused back on the harvest in progress. She will tell him in time.

 **XxxxxX**

"Woah~" Steven breathed out, completely enamored with Hari's show of skill of peeling and chopping the vegetables. "How did you do that? You peeled it in one go!" Steven fumbled with his own potato when it tried to slip through his fingers.

Hari couldn't help but chuckle. " Easy there, you don't want to drop anything!" She shook her had in brief amusement before focusing back on her work. "I cooked quite often while I was growing up, so I guess these things just got easier as I learned."

Sticking his tongue out in concentration, Steven looked up curiously from his peeling. "Did you grow up with my dad?" His eyes gleamed at the thought.

Hari's movements faltered at the question before starting again, although slower now. "I did." was the short reply.

Steven, sensing the change, decided to change the topic.

"My dad said you were a police officer?" He inquired shyly, faltering when Hari shot him a surprised look . "He said that you took down someone really awful a long time ago, and that you decided to keep fighting bad guys so everyone can be safe."

For a long moment Hari stared at Steven, completely surprised Greg would share so much with his son. Finally she said, "I was a police officer, though I have long retired from it. I stayed one long enough to see myself become the Head of the entire Department before doing so, but after that, I felt it was time to step down and let someone else give it a go. Hopefully it will turn out well enough. Besides," She crossed her arms and quirked a small smirk at Steven, "Something tells me my attention is required here."

Steven couldn't help the nervous laugh, sweat trickling down if face at Hari's words. He remembered seeing his Dad talking to Hari, and the serious look on both of their faces. Had his Dad mention his more risky adventures?

His thoughts were interrupted by Hari ruffling his hair. Looking up he couldn't help but gulp at the mockingly grave look on her face.

"You have the Family Curiosity I see," Hari shook her head sadly. "and so young too."

Steven jumped when his Dad snorted behind him. Turning, he saw his father grinning at them.

"Like you should talk," His Dad said, playfully glaring at Hari. "From the few things I've heard you've gotten into enough trouble to last a lifetime."

"Who's making trouble?" Amethyst came up, grinning widely and looking especially eager. She lit up further when everyone pointed to a sheepish Hari. "Oh, I gotta hear this!" She chortled gleefully, plopping down to sit in the grass. Garnet walked up behind with Pearl trailing along.

"Oh man, where to start?" Greg wondered, scratching at his beard thoughtfully.

"Perhaps the beginning would be a good start," Garnet suggested, shades glinting in the sunlight.

Hari huffed out a small, strained laugh. "The beginning, huh? I'm not quite entirely sure there is enough time for such a story."

"C'mon, there's plenty of time," Amethyst pushed, throwing her arms in the air and almost smacking Pearl in the face. Pearl shot her an annoyed look.

Hari sighed at that," Well if I'm going to start at the beginning, I should probably start with the day I discovered a letter…"

What followed was an almost three hour long story of Hari's years in Hogwarts, details of her summers excluded. She didn't get into details of her previous home life, especially with Steven around. Such details will only bring up questions she would rather not answer. It's not like it still bugged her, it's just she rather not be the reason Steven looks at his father differently. It's best the past stays that way, in the past.

The Gems were an odd audience to say the least, with only Amethyst,Peridot, and Steven completely enthralled by the story and reacting at all the right moments. Pearl had an almost offensive disbelief as she listened to the story, seeming to unable to comprehend Hari being able to handle so much with so little physical training. Garnet seemed to hang on to every word, but honestly Hari couldn't be sure if she was actually listening or not. The only reactions she gave were a hum here and there, or a the slightest tilt of the her head on the rare occasion. Lapis hadn't seemed to be listening at all, having curled up in the grass and close her eyes part way through the story. And Greg….

Greg had steadily become paler and paler as each one of Hari's school years was revealed. When he was younger and more influenced by parents, he had believed their words on the Magical World and it's people being horrible and evil; caring more for their own entertainment and their own power than about the "normal" and "decent" folk that actually had to work for everything they got. Despite believing this, he was also entirely convinced that they looked after one another. His run-in with the giant man had started this belief, and his experience with the red haired family cemented it. The gifts and food he had stolen from Hari's room only added to it.

So it didn't make sense when they started to drag Hari's name through the mud in their newspaper. It didn't make sense when they sent those...demons to kill her. And they were definitely there to kill her, they tried to kill him too after all. Greg may have not been all that smart, but even he knew when someone or something had malicious intentions, especially when it's directed toward him. And so doubts began to form.

When Hari had practically carried him home, her own frame shaking from the previous events and from the effort of toting his unconscious body, it had put himself in even furthur shock and had caused guilt to begin to fester.

Why did she save him? Why did she save him even after everything he did?

The question had kept repeating in his head the whole way home, until he dimly heard the sounds of a television and the muffled noises of panic and anger. He was oblivious to it all, lost in his world of horrible, demonic entities and bright, soothing lights. He had been too lost in his mind watching the brilliant, glowing stag tear through those hooded beings with an almost careless toss of its head.

When he came to, he first registered the questions. What happened? Who did this? Was it her?

He had latched on to the last question that was whispered to him, and had tried, tried as hard as he could, to tell them everything. To tell them Hari had saved him, that she chased away the monsters out on the streets and the ones that engraved themselves in his very brain, that she had carried him all the way home to safety.

He had opened his mouth, ready to tell them everything, but all that came out was "Her."

He could have never predicted the resulting explosion that resulted afterward.

When she had returned, looking like all the life was ripped out of her piece by shattered, bloody piece, he had done what he can to help. Which wasn't much, but still it's the only thing he could think of.

Cups with hot tea was left outside her door, and then small plates of biscuits.

He couldn't help but wince though when at point she had opened the door and had accidentally stepped on and shattered the cup he left. Perhaps a better, safer location should have been used.

The next summer, the very last summer the both of them lived in that house, was probably the one and only time they connected as family should. He had heard the terrible comments the wizards had made about his parents, about himself, and it upset him to realize Hari might go into war thinking none of her family really cared. With the additions of his own parents comments, something in him snapped.

Greg remembered vividly watching Hari's face as she told the other magic users how none of them really cared-

How they would be thrilled to learn she might possibly die-

His parents own answering silence-

The moment he felt himself snap in response-

"I don't think your a waste of space."

His words had startled them both. They had just slipped out, sure, but he still meant them. He had watched Hari's expression shift from surprise, to suspicion, and then back to surprised wonder.

When they had said goodbye, Hari had given one of the most honest smiles he had ever seen from her before she made a rude hand gesture toward his father, who gave an enraged roar back.

He couldn't help the grin even if he wanted to.

 **XxxxxX**

Greg settled down next Hari in the grass, handing her a glass of the tea Pearl had made earlier. Hari took it with a small murmured "thank you" and a tired smile.

For a while they sat in silence, gazing across the empty fields and the swaying grass. Suddenly Hari spoke.

"I'm finished." Hari stated, causing Greg to shoot her a confused look. " With being an Auror, I mean." She clarifies, running her fingers through her hair.

"But I thought it meant everything to you," he questions, furrowing his brows. "why the sudden change?"

"It meant everything to me when I was a kid," Hari corrected with a sigh. "The idea of being trained to deal with beings like Voldemort and his followers had meant the world to me as a child, back when everything seemed so bleak and hopeless. When my professor had approached me about becoming an Auror, it had seemed like a blessing in disguise and a curse. A blessing because it seems to have been a fighting chance for me, and curse because it kept me fighting even when I wanted to do nothing less."

"So...what happened?" Greg asked, hesitant. "I mean you kept at it for about a decade, why keep doing it if you didn't want to?"

"Even though I took care of the main problem, it still didn't clean up the entire mess," she stated grimly. "Voldemort had a vast network of followers, most who had died during the war, others that had fled like cowards before they could be captured, and few who had stayed in the shadows to continue his work at a later date. Becoming an Auror not only helped me take care of his followers legally, but it also assisted me in cleaning up the corruption of Magical Britain and improve the Auror Department in general. Now Voldemort and his followers are nothing more than a bad memory. Now that they're gone, and any other who seek to further that particular cause, I can finally move on." A small, content smile settled its way onto Hari face at the last bit.

They sat once again in silence, Greg mulling over Hari said.

"So… What are you gonna do now?" He eventually asked. Hari blinked at the question before letting out a small hum.

"Well, I'll have to get my affairs in order first, but perhaps I'll open an ice cream shop in Beach City." Hari gave Greg a grin. "Have I ever introduce you to the wonders of magical ice cream before?"

"No, I don't think you have."

Hari's grin widened further. "Well cousin, you're in for a treat!" She stood up, brushing away any grass and dirt that clung on to her before offering her hand to the still sitting Greg.

Greg took it. "Should I be worried?" he inquired before hauling himself up with Hari's help.

Hari only laughed like a mischievous child in response.

 **The End.**

 **XxxxxX**

 **So ends the Sequel of A Star of Another Name.** **I thought Hari owning an Ice Cream Shop makes sense, you know? I mean it seems like the book Harry's best and most pure memories involve ice cream and Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. So why not have Hari make and sell her own ice cream in her own shop?**


End file.
